


Drowing in you

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Pirates AU, au in which shu is a prince and leo the captain of a pirates ship, fanart link in the story!, first person POV, leoshu, please view the art!! my gf did an amazing work!!, shu pov, slowburn bc we love those things, this au? precious
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Così com’io rivelo a me stesso di essere incapace di comprendere in che luogo hai trascinato il mio cuore. In quale forziere l’hai celato, lontano da ogni sguardo. Perfino dal mio.A quale mare l’hai affidato.A chi hai pregato perché giungesse a te.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 5





	Drowing in you

**Author's Note:**

> Fic pronta da un mesetto che finalmente riesco a pubblicare perché ormai il mio scopo è intasare il tag di questa coppia ma HEY bub ha fatto un lavoro splendido e io qui con gli occhi a cuore che proprio non ho resistito  
> Spero vi piaccia, enjoy!!<3
> 
> P.S.: link dell'art sotto!

  * art by _**[sheska](https://twitter.com/sauwumurart?s=20)**_ on their [twitter profile](https://twitter.com/sauwumurart/status/1223719122904801280)



* * *

_“Il mio principe sa dilettarsi in questo linguaggio volgare da porto?”_

_“Il tuo principe sa molte cose.”_

Il mare pervade quella stanza.

Ma non è il suono dell’acqua che dolce si abbatte sulla nave come ad avvolgerla tra le sue spire. Non è acqua. Non è sale.

Ma due labbra che si scontrano come onde sulla battigia.

Per poi ritirarsi.

E scontrarsi ancora.

Affogano nei mulinelli che sono le linee del tuo corpo i miei pensieri, affogano in quelle stoffe che ci tengono lontani dalla riva. Onde che ci sbattono via lontani in una furia verso una nuova tempesta, verso un mare che sa di te, del tuo profumo.

Verso un mare in cui sono l’unica forma di vita.

Che alimenta te.

Acqua che torna all’acqua.

Vita che torna alla vita.

In un’esistenza continua come sono i tuoi baci, i tuoi tocchi che infrangono la mia superficie che chiede di più, che ti risucchia in un vortice di piacere dal quale tu non vuoi uscire.

Ma solo sprofondare ancora e ancora.

Nelle mie labbra che seminano conchiglie sulla tua spiaggia.

Nel mio corpo che disegna motivi sulla tua pelle. E lascia che tu ti perda nell’acqua.

Nel mio mare.

Perché altro non sei che un viaggiatore caduto preda nella rete di una sirena. Che si avvolge attorno a te. Alle tue braccia, alle tue gambe. In ogni punto mentre ti dimeni e ti accorgi che il protestare si rivela inutile. Sfiancante.

E il mio canto ti placa. Fino al metterti in ginocchio.

Quando per tempo in ginocchio lo sono stato io per te.

Sono gemiti, il mio canto, gemiti che rendono i tuoi occhi come specchi della mia stessa anima e più non so se è a te che sto guardando, o a me stesso.

Non so a chi mi sto rivolgendo.

E mi perdo di nuovo in te.

Non so in cosa mi hai trasformato.

E mi perdo di nuovo in te.

Senza più barriere, senza più reti tra noi.

Sono caduti i vestiti, persi nel nostro mare.

E vi sono solo le onde che si alzano a tempesta ormai tra noi, onde che si uniscono come i nostri corpi.

E si diventa così incapaci di comprendere dove l’uno ha fine e l’altro ha inizio. Incapaci di comprendere dove ci stiamo conducendo.

Così com’io rivelo a me stesso di essere incapace di comprendere in che luogo hai trascinato il mio cuore. In quale forziere l’hai celato, lontano da ogni sguardo. Perfino dal mio.

A quale mare l’hai affidato.

A chi hai pregato perché giungesse a te.

Vorrei che tu mi risponda, che tu non eluda le mie domande con i tuoi soliti sorrisi che avverto sulle mie labbra non appena giungi, a passi lenti con la grazia di chi sa di domare il mondo intero, al mio cospetto.

Vorrei che tu mi conceda il tuo sguardo permettendomi di perdermi ancora nei tuoi occhi di giada mentre mi chiedo in che luogo io sia capitato.

In che spiaggia le tue onde mi abbiano condotto.

Quali tesori mi riservi questo paradiso che profuma di te.

Che sono la tua figura sotto la mia.

Che implora. Assorbita dal piacere come il mare assorbe le ricchezze della terra.

Vagherò in questi luoghi nella speranza che anche tu giunga da me.

Con le mie onde che sono baci.

Con la tempesta che è il mio corpo che ti culla nella furia del desiderio.

Con i miei gemiti che sono ancora il mio canto.

Vorrei che quei tesori fossimo sempre in grado di scoprirli insieme.

Non conosco il motivo di tale pensiero.

Il tuo principe sa molte cose.

Ma ne ignora altrettante.

Come il perché il mio cuore batta così forte a vedere te disteso sotto il mio corpo che ti inarchi e ti infrangi come un’onda su uno scoglio.

Tu che mi implori come solo il mare sa fare. Con quel canto capace di attirarti e di farti perdere tra gli abissi più scuri.

Hai chiamato a te Atlantide.

Per furia, per rabbia.

E ora, sotto altro nome e aspetto, chiami me. Ma non so come che nome è destinato al motivo per cui hai scelto me. Hai voluto me.

Non più la schiuma bianca è la tua veste, così diverso dalle rappresentazioni dei miei libri.

Che sciocchi che erano.

Pagine di carta fondate sul nulla, mille vite mai esplorato ma solo sfiorate appena quando tu, con una barca soltanto, mi hai portato alla scoperta di un mondo che la carta mai è stata capace di regalarmi.

Mi hanno ingannato.

Perché ha i capelli del fuoco del tramonto che si infrange sull’acqua il dio del mare che si trova davanti a me. Che si curva e prega che la creazione più bella degli uomini giunga nelle sue sale, così in basso dove nessuno può disturbarci.

Perché ha gli occhi verdi come due smeraldi il dio del mare che ora mi osserva, la bocca una mezzaluna che si specchia sull’acqua, in me. Nei miei occhi da cui sgorga il mare.

Da cui sgorghiamo noi.

Mi chiami come il dio del mare ha chiamato Atlantide, facendola sprofondare.

Per molti ha significato la morte di un popolo intero. Il crollo di una città.

Distrutta.

Per molti ha significato perdita.

Per me rappresenta la vita.

Quindi ti prego, continua a chiamarmi.

Fino a quando non sprofondo, non affogo. Non smetto di respirare. I polmoni pieni di te. La mia anima piena di te.

Fino a quando tutte le mie domande non si leveranno più al cielo e mi accompagneranno nel silenzio dei nostri corpi persi tra gli abissi.

Ci guardiamo.

E mi sorridi in cerca di fiato mentre mi chino per un altro bacio.

Perché in fondo al mare non si respira.

Ma si vive comunque.

Di te.


End file.
